dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heaven's Binding
|Romaji = Hebunzu baindingu|Other Names = Shackles of Holy Steel|Type = Sacred Gear|Forms = Pendulum Mind Bind Time Bind Heart Bind Lust Bind|Abilities = Mind-reading(Mind Bind) Time sealing(Time Bind) Search guide(Heart Bind) Power Leech(Lust Bind)|Wielder(s) = Elizabeth White}} Heaven's Binding( ), also known as Shackles of Holy Steel, is a low-tier support-Type Sacred Gear wielded by Elizabeth White in DxD: Twice Critical. A low-leveled, but versatile Sacred Gears, it allows the user to conjure five golden chains on each finger with several unique abilities. Summary The Sacred Gear was officially introduced during the events of Volume 1, as Elizabeth, under Takumi's request, conjured it in order to gain his trust and at the same time interrogate him with its help, also showing being capable of holding back Gospel Jester's rolls for a limited period of time. After witnessing its abilities, Takumi pledged loyalty towards Elizabeth as her apprentice and subordinate, with hopes that he could better control Gospel Jester without losing control or harming anyone. Heaven's Binding then becomes one of the most important items in Takumi's development and quest, serving as a support in his Training to better control his own Sacred Gear. Appearance Heaven's Binding takes the form of five golden-coloured chains coming from ten golden rings on Elizabeth's hand, a single chain connected to two rings on each finger. The chains are said to be similar to each other and all possess an arrow-shaped head at the tip, which emanates a powerful golden aura. Abilities A support-type low-class Sacred Gear, Heaven's Binding has five distinctive and unique abilities for each chain, making it a somewhat versatile Sacred Gear. Once summoned, the host is capable of remotely controlling the chains at will and, when or if some conditions are met, can call forward any individual ability for each finger, either at once or simultaneously. Thanks to her mastery over it, Elizabeth is able to make use of Heaven's Binding to its utmost potential, being able to call use of all the abilities at once and be able to restrain even strongr Sacred Gears such as Gospel Jester, although she claims it takes a massive toll out of her body and energy. Due to its magical and holy origins, the Sacred Gear is capable of harming devils and other creatures of the darkness, its holy aura being able to scare away and even destroy lesser evil spirits. Heaven's Binding can also extend itself to a rather unspecified length at Elizabeth's will, shown so far to be able to stretch up to 100m each. As for now, it's unknown if the sacred gear has a Balance Breaker Chains There are five chains which are connected to two rings on each finger, making a total of ten golden rings. Once Elizabeth extends her fingers, her entire hand is covered by a holy golden aura and she's able to summon a chain at will, being also able to call it back at will. * Time Bind'( ), ''also Known as '''Soothing Chains that Binds Time, is the chain located in the pinky finger. The first chain to debut and be properly explained, at first the Sacred Gear seems to have the ability to seal objects and people for a period of time, however, this is not the case. Time Bind can, in fact, instead 'halt' the passage of time on it's target, making it unable to age, wither or even sense the passage of time, being 'frozen' on a single moment, despite the fact it can still have normal biological functions, such as vision, hearing and be able to talk, breathe and think. Elizabeth seems to be able to even use it on herself. * Truth Bin''d'( ), also known as '''Loving Chain that binds Hearts', is the chain located on the Ring Finger. With the ability to hide its aura and to turn Invisible, Truth Bind is able to 'connect to peoples' hearts'. By stabbing one's heart with Truth Bind, which doesn't cause physical harm in any way, Elizabeth wil be able to mentally communicate with her target, sharing information without the risk of making it known to their surroundings. The chain is also able to detect when one lies, as the golden aura around it will change to green when one speaks the truth and to red when one lies. * '''Heart Bind( ), also known as Lonely Chain that Searches Riches, is the chain located on the middle Finger. With it, Elizabeth is able to scan her surroundings and sense with the chain strong levels of both physical and magical powers and their numbers, also being able to tell how far she is from them. Moreover, Heart Chain has the ability to search for missing people as long as she possesses something with a strong 'scent', a vestigial portion of that person's energy, to serve as a catalyst for it. * Pendulum'( ), ''also known as '''Chained Sword, is the chain located on the index finger. Pendulum is the only chain that does not possess any magical property, being used mainly for combat and support since its weight and length are both the heaviest and the longest of them all, able to harm devils and other creatures of darkness with more efficiency considering it still has the same holy properties as the other chains. Due to her magical knowledge, Elizabeth is also able to use Pendulum to channel other magical properties, such as fire and electricity, into it in order to damage her opponents. * Lust Bind( ), also known as Sinful Chain that Drains Hope is the final chain located on the thumb. Lust Bind has the ability to drain one's magical energy as long as the victim is bind to it and store it as her own, the longest and the most covered it is, the more energy will be able to be drained from. Weaknesses Due to its various and unique abilities, Heaven's Binding it is not without weaknesses, as certain conditions need to be met in order for Elizabeth to use her Sacred Gear to its utmost potential. A pertinent disadvantage in all chains is that in order to be used, a respective finger needs to be extended, meaning if for any reason Elizabeth is unable to lift a finger straight, she won't be able to summon that finger's chain. Another general condition is that she verbally needs to call forward the chain she wants to use, making sneak attacks virtually impossible in a normal battle. The length and strength of any individual chain is also proportional to Elizabeth's stamina, meaning they will grow weaker and shorter if long conflict periods. As for individual conditions, Heaven's Binding has a different one for each individual chain and finger: * Time Bind will only work if the chain immobilizes or traps its target, meaning simply touching it won't sort any effect on the latter. Moreover, for any time period of time Elizabeth uses Time Bind, she proportionally loses a period of time in her lifespan, meaning if she uses for ten seconds, she loses ten seconds of her lifespan; if she uses for one hour, she loses one hour and so on. Beings that are strong enough, as seen with Gospel Jester, seems also be able to break free from the time-restriction ability. * Truth Bind, in order to fully be able to read a person's mind and psyche, needs the target to be aware that its ability is being used, otherwise Elizabeth will be only able to mentally communicate with it. Moreover, its lie-detection ability regards only a person's own understanding and knowledge, meaning a lie that a person believe its true will make Heaven's Binding react as truth. * Heart Bind does not work on places with High concentrations of supernatural energy, meaning that without a lead with a strong 'scent', any location that is not the human world will make the chain to have a overload break. * Pendulum, strangely enough, seems to be the only chain that does not have a specific condition or limitation besides the normal one. However, Elizabeth claims that it is the heaviest chain of her set, and the amount of energy necessary in order to summon, control and modify it is the most draining of them all. * Lust Chain has the limitation that can only be used in beings weaker than Elizabeth, as stronger beings, no matter how much stronger than her, will be able to overload the chain and break them apart, physically and spiritually damaging Elizabeth in the process. Trivia * Images from the card Chain Arrow from the Yu-gi-oh series. The concept of different abilities is also based on Kurapika's nen chains from Hunter x Hunter. * A running gag is, whenever she finds someone using Heart Bind, Elizabeth will acidentally flip them the bird in the process.According to her, she met and fought her master Vali Lucifer because of that gag. * According to Vali and Kunou, Heaven's Binding has the weakest offensive abilties ever seen in a Sacred Gear. ** However, Vali notices that, according to Azazel's records, Elizabeth is the only user who's ever been able to summon all the chains. * Alongside Gospel Jester, Heaven's Binding is one of the few Sacred gears which possesses more than one specific ability. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears